Austin
by maraudergirl08
Summary: Hermione and Harry have been going out for years. Then one day, she leaves without saying goodbye. Can their love withstand her absence?


Title: Austin  
  
Author: Maraudergirl08  
  
Date: July 3, 2003  
  
Summery: Harry and Hermione were going out ever since their fifth year. But then one day, Hermione left without saying goodbye. Will their love hold on for as long as she's gone?  
  
Disclaimer: Still not J.K., Nor am I Blake Shelton, Cause he's I guy, And I'm a girl, I own neither, I'm just using them, I'll give them back, I promise, So do me a favor, Don't sue me I have no money  
  
She left without leavin' a number  
  
Said she needed to clear her mind  
  
He figured she'd gone back to Austin  
  
'Cause she talked about it all the time  
  
It was almost a year before she called him up  
  
Three rings and an answering machine is what she got  
  
Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had been going out for five years. The now twenty year olds were always around each other, but Hermione felt that she needs some time away from Harry. So one day, while Harry was at Quidditch Practice, she packed up all of her things, and left a note. It read:  
  
Dearest Harry, I'm sorry but I must go. I just need sometime to think. I'll call you when I've finished, and not a second before then. I'm sorry to leave you so suddenly, but I must go.  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
When Harry got back, he found the house that they shared empty. The note rested on the kitchen table. Dropping to his knees, Harry read it, shaking silently as he cried. 'Hermione Granger, I'll never love another girl. I know you'll call when your ready.' It was almost 10 years later that the call finally came. Hermione had done a lot of thinking in that time. Now it was time to talk to Harry again. She hoped he could forgive her for all that she'd done to him.  
  
If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it  
  
If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling  
  
If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'  
  
If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,  
  
You know what to do  
  
And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you  
  
Hermione was shocked when she heard the last part of the message on his answering machine. Sure, it was normal for him to sell an old broom stick, or be playing quidditch. He had never liked telemarketers, so the middle part was normal. But the last shocked her to the core.  
  
The telephone fell to the counter  
  
She heard but she couldn't believe  
  
What kind of man would hang on that long  
  
What kind of love that must be  
  
She waited three days, and then she tried again  
  
She didn't know what she'd say,  
  
But she heard three rings and then  
  
Hermione dropped the telephone onto the counter. She had heard correctly, but she was shocked. After all of the years, Harry still loved her? She picked up the phone, hung it up, ran to her room, and cried. He most have really loved her, and she had up and left him. But maybe if he knew the reason she had left, he wouldn't be so understanding. But Harry loved children; he wouldn't turn their daughter away, would he? Three days later, she called again.  
  
If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame  
  
And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain  
  
I'm headed out to the lake  
  
And I'll be gone, all weekend long  
  
But I'll call you back when I get home  
  
On Sunday afternoon  
  
And P.S. If this is Austin, I still love you  
  
Once again, the message shocked her. Harry had loved to skate and fly, so that was normal. Harry could spend all weekend doing both, as could Hermione. But he had said that he had loved her again at the end of the message. How faithful he must be. Still, if he found out about Lilith, he might not be.  
  
Well, this time she left her number  
  
But not another word  
  
Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'  
  
And this is what he heard  
  
But this time, Hermione left the number. Lilith, or Lily, who was standing right next to her, urged her to do it. And so she did. On Sunday night, they both waited by the phone. They were both jumpy, waiting for the call. And then it came.  
  
If you're callin' 'bout my heart  
  
It's still yours  
  
I should've listened to it a little more  
  
Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong  
  
And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to  
  
Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you  
  
I still love you  
  
When Hermione was sure it was Harry, she told him about Lily. And to her surprise, he wasn't angry or hurt. A little shocked, but nothing more. And the next weekend, both of the girls moved back home, where they belonged. 


End file.
